A fluid flow process (flow process) includes any process that involves the flow of fluid through pipes, ducts, or other conduits, as well as through fluid control devices such as pumps, valves, orifices, heat exchangers, and the like. Flow processes are found in many different industries such as the oil and gas industry, refining, food and beverage industry, chemical and petrochemical industry, pulp and paper industry, power generation, pharmaceutical industry, and water and wastewater treatment industry. The fluid within the flow process may be a single phase fluid (e.g., gas, liquid or liquid/liquid mixture) and/or a multi-phase mixture (e.g. paper and pulp slurries or other solid/liquid mixtures). The multi-phase mixture may be a two-phase liquid/gas mixture, a solid/gas mixture or a solid/liquid mixture, gas entrained liquid or a three-phase mixture.
Various sensing technologies exist for measuring various physical parameters of single and/or multiphase fluids in an industrial flow process. Such physical parameters include, for example, flow rate, volumetric flow rate, composition, consistency, density, and mass flow rate.
In certain sensing applications, such as in industrial flow processes, it may be desirable to sense different parameters at different times and at different locations throughout the industrial flow process. For example, it may be desirable to periodically and temporarily sense volumetric flow at various locations to check the health and performance of the flow process. It may also be desirable to periodically validate the output of various meters throughout the flow process. Such requirements typically require the installation of many different types of flow meters throughout the flow process. The installation of these different meters can be costly and time consuming and may require that a portion of the flow process be shut down to install the sensors.
In any sensing application, it is necessary to detect and replace faulty sensors throughout the flow process. Any delay in detecting and replacing faulty sensors can jeopardize system reliability, and the replacement of sensors can be a costly and time consuming process.
Thus, there remains a need for a sensor for measuring various parameters of single and/or multiphase fluids in an industrial flow process that can be configured to sense different parameters and which reduces the cost and time associated with detecting and replacing faulty components.